1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a data transmitting method, in particular, to a data transmitting method, a memory controller, and a data transmitting system related to a human interface device class.
2. Description of Related Art
While digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players have been growing rapidly in the recent years, the consumers have higher demands on storage media. Rewritable non-volatile memory modules such as flash memories are well-suited to be built in each of the portable multimedia devices as illustrated above due to the characteristics of non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume as well as non-mechanical structure.
Generally speaking, a flash memory is controlled by a memory controller, and such memory controller is used along with a host system. A user may transmit vendor commands via applications on the host system to the memory controller. However, under some circumstances, the type of the vendor commands may be a small computer system interface (SCSI) command. If an administrator right of an operating system is not given to the user or the applications, the applications are not able to transmit the SCSI command to the memory controller. One of the solutions is to transmit data or commands through a human interface device (HID) interface. However, the transmitting bandwidth of the HID interface is limited and does not satisfy the requirements of the applications under some circumstances. Moreover, if there exist a plurality of threads to be sent to the memory controller on the host system, a piece of data may be transmitted to a wrong thread. Accordingly, the integrity of data between the host system and the memory controller is not ensured.
Hence, to improve the data transmission amount on the HID interface and to ensure the integrity of data are the concerned issues to those skilled in art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.